fallen souls
by mo161
Summary: a murder story and misty dies WARNING:violent content and offensive language(little or no plot)
1. fallen misty

this is my second fanfic (my first with chapters) so don't expect much out of this story ok.WARNING:contains violence and offensive language  
  
FALLEN SOULS  
chapter 1  
ash,misty and brock have stopped for a short break in the middle of an open field and a mystery character has settled into hiding with a gun and brock is cooking some lunch for the group.  
misty:ahh my feet are killing me   
ash: I am worn out my self.  
mystery character:ok, I have ash in my sights that son of a bitch will not escape this one he is going to pay for what he keeps on doing to me.  
brock:soups on  
mystery character:you are the weakest link good bye *pulls the trigger*  
mistys head caches the bullet while reaching for her bowl of soup and her head explodes from the impact of the bullet  
ash: WOW COOL!!! I didn't know misty had brains  
brock:yea but now they'r all over that tree!!!well who wants soup!!!  
ash:I do  
pikachu:PIKA!!!!(I do)  
brock:how do you think misty died  
ash:she was shot heres the bullet  
brock:can I see that  
ash:uh sure   
brock:hmmm whats this  
ash:what is it  
brock:it looks like your name is etched into the bullet  
ash:what!!!!  
pikachu:PIKA!!!  
team rocket is just watching ash,brock,pikachu and misty's corpse.they don't know whats going on what a shock(in a sarchastic voice)  
james:hey what is wrong with that red headed girl  
meowth:who knows   
jessie:while those three are worrying over that fucking bitch we can once again attemt to steal their pokemon.  
james and meowth:even with that red headed bimbo gone the other three can easily kick our asses and send us flying through the trophospere.  
jessie:doesen't matter we are doing it any way.  
james and meowth:whaat bbbut jessie  
jessie:no bbbuts we are doing it the boss won't give us anymore paychecks unless we give him some rare and valuable pokemon  
back to ash,brock and pikachu  
brock:we should catch the person responsible for misty's murder and report him or her to the police  
ash:ok let's begin the investigation  
pikachu:pika  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	2. lethal investigation

fallen souls  
chapter 2  
brock:mabe we should narrow down our list of suspects  
ash:what do you mean  
brock: are you stupid or something goddamnit!!!now who would want you dead.  
ash: I don't know  
brock:who do we know who:has poor accuracy?likes to frighten people buy inscribing names on their bullets?!!!  
ash:hmmm!!!maybe team rocket!!!they never used guns against us so they are out of practice and they always like to scare us  
then team rocket appears and does their stupid assed motto  
then half way through it!  
pikachu:PIKACHU!!!!!  
pikachu does a thunder bolt and sends team rocket flying through the trophospere  
ash: that was stupid!!!  
brock:just like this fanfic  
ash: and how are they breathing they are pretty much in outter space  
brock:you do realize that this is a fanfic about a cartoon.  
ash:PIKACHU WE WERE ABOUT TO ASK THEM QUESTIONS  
pikachu:pika(sorry)  
ash:oh well they probably wouldn't have come clean anyway now let's get back to misty's corpse  
ash and brock started to search the corpse   
ash:hey look misty pissed in her pant's before she died  
brock:aren't you supposed to be looking for clues to misty's murder  
ash:what are we detectives or something  
brock:but misty is our friend  
ash:was our friend you mean  
brock:fuck!!!! we are not going to find anything else in all this blood and pieces of misty's skull  
ash:thick skull!!!!  
brock:whatever but this motherfucking bullet that was lodged into misty's head before the impact blew it apart.  
mysterious character camuflauged up in the tree misty died next to with a gun aimed for ashes head  
mysterious character:I got you now!!!!  
  
to be continued......  
  



	3. THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE

fallen souls  
chapter3(final chapter)  
mystery character:I suppose I will hit you with misty's bullet it doesent really matter.  
mystery character fires the gun  
ash:sweet a penny hey what's that sound  
brock:hey look another bullet  
ash:so that was the sound I heard   
brock:this one looks identical to the other one but this one has misty's name on it  
ash:the murdrer must have been after the three of us  
brock:yeah but so far he or she had succeded in killing misty  
ash:hey brock didn't that bullet land in the ground slanting towards that tree over there I think the murderer is up in that tree   
brock:how do you know I don't see him  
ash: I seen this in a movie somewhere it's called camouflauge it's where this motherfucker hides in a fucking tree or anything else and put some sort of special motherfucking blanket that looks exactly like the surroundings  
mystery character jumps from the tree and takes his mask off  
ash and brock:it's team rocket  
meowth:no it's just meowth who is behind all of this   
jessie and james:hey meowth there you are  
james:where were you   
jessie: hey its the twerps   
team rocket does their fucking assed motto  
jessie:hey wheres that fucked up looking red head  
ash:have some respect it turns out meowth killed her  
jessie and james:really!!!  
meowth takes out a sub-machine gun and starts to fire it  
ash:run!!!!!  
ash,brock and pikachu started to run for their lives  
meowth:die you bastards!!!!!!  
a bullet suddenly hits brock in the lower portions of his back and paralizes him  
ash: brock!!!  
ash drags brock out of the open field  
ash:how are you  
brock:I have been better, well it looks like the end for me  
brock then dies in ashes lap  
ash:brock no...THOSE BASTARDS  
meowth:hahaha...boo hoo so much for your friend now its your turn  
ash:I dont think so, pikachu run!!!  
pikachu:pikachu(what about you)  
ash:don't worry about me I'll be fine  
pikachu then runs off  
ash:why?why did you kill my friends?  
meowth:well you beaten us millions of times so killing you was the only solution to our prblems because our boss wont give us any money until we give him rare and valuable pokemon.  
ash:what do you mean by our boss.  
meowth:oops times up now time to die  
ash: bring it on I bet that peashooter won't even hurt  
meowth:that is because you will be dead before you will feel the bullet.  
ash runs off  
meowth:get your ass back here.I'll whip your fucking ass.  
meowth kept firing at ash  
ash;I know.go bulbasoar,chichorita use razor leaf  
the razor leafs miss meowth and slices jameses head off  
jessie: JAMES NOOOO!!!  
while weaping on jameses headles,blood dreanched body  
ash:goddamnit!!!missed  
returns bulbasoar and chichorita back into their pokeballs  
meowth:fuck!!!goddamnit!!!out of ammo  
meowth then runs back to the team rocket balloon to refill ammo  
ash:good that will buy me more time GO!!!  
sending out totodile  
ash:use you ice beam  
the ice beam hits jessie and turns her into icacles  
ash:now use hydro pump  
jessie gets shattered into tiny pieces by the hydro pump  
ash:good return  
meowth:Im back now eat lead   
ash takes out a mechanical pencil and started to eat the leads out of the pencil  
meowth:that was stupid  
ash:but you told me to eat lead  
meowth then shoots ash full of lead and blows a chunk of ashes head off  
pikachu:PIKA!!!(ASH)  
pikachu then runs upto the part where ashes head used to be  
pikachu:pikachu  
then it sobs over ashes bloody body headless but really bloody  
meowth:ah my prize here pikachu  
meowth then catches pikachu in one of those jars that absorbs electricity.  
meowth:hahaha I finally did it I finally got pikachu  
later that day  
giovanni:ah that is a fine looking pikachu but wheres jessie and james  
meowth:its trainer killed them both  
giovanni:intresting who is the trainers name  
meowth:ash ketchum of pallet town sir  
giovanni:WHAT!!!wheres he now   
meowth:we killed him sir  
giovanni:WHAT!!!YOU BASTARD!!!that WAS MT SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!  
meowth:uh-uh  
giovanni:your punnishment is DEATH  
then some guns hooked up to a computer came out of the wall  
meowth:what uh-oh ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
cassidy and butch come on a live computer  
giovanni:let the bloody demises of jessie,james and meowth be a lesson to you. 


End file.
